The Park
by JabbaWockyBaby
Summary: He closed his eyes and allowed his body to relax against the tree. "He won't find me here."Suddenly, the distinct sound of the transportation jutsu being performed rang through his ears. "Shit!" Set in the "I Love My Baby" universe. IT IS NOT A KAKASAU! strictly SasuNaru with mentions of KakaIru and also mentions of MPreg. IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT PLEASE DON'T BOTHER READING IT!


**It's been two years since my unofficial, unannounced hiatus and i felt bad for not writing anything because of school X( and my mum has me doing extra work because its my final year of high school and FAILURE IS NOT AN OPTION! plus my creative juices are drying up every other day :/ i had to force myself to write this even though i have a ton of homework to do but oh well. Its really really short and humorous i guess, everything i read now-a-days so soo freaking long and just serious as shit. Why so serious all the time?! but i will admit they are AMAZING but i miss reading little drabbles and crack fics that were done just for fun, these now seem as if its gonna be a novel some day (but they are still awesome).**

**But anyways this has mentions of MPREG, yaoi and ...sex so you know if you don't like it PLEASE DO NO WASTE YOUR TIME READING THIS! here i'll give you 3 seconds...**

**1...**

**2..**

**3..**

**for those who are still here, i hope u enjoy it :)**

* * *

The park, the one place no one would expect to find him, not without his little mini-me of course. He resided under a tree, panting slightly from the rather speedy jog he just took to his destination. He closed his eyes and allowed his body to relax against the tree. _He won't find me here._

Suddenly, the distinct sound of the transportation jutsu being performed rang through his ears. _Shit_, was all that ran through his mind before he opened his eyes a millisecond later to confirm his doom.

"Yo!" Said the figure and the raven sighed in relief. It was Kakashi Hatake.

"Oh hi Kakashi," he greeted, "what brings you here?"He said distractedly, still looking around for any sign of _him_. It didn't go unnoticed by the ex-ANBU though.

"Well I was taking my daily stroll around the village, and then I came across something very curious, one of my ex-students running and hiding from his husband." He explained, giving the Uchiha a pointed gaze.

Sasuke looked up at him, eyes wide open, "How did you know I was hiding from Naruto?"

The copy ninja gave him a look, "Out of all the shinobi in this village, who would you honestly throw aside your pride to hide from?" they both knew it was rhetorical.

The raven sighed, "You have a point."

"So why are you hiding from him?" he asked again, hoping to finally get to the point.

"Because I'm tired"

"What?"

Ever since Naruto entered his forth month of pregnancy his hormones have been on overdrive, so all he wants is food and have sex, and more so of the second, leaving poor Sasuke in the dust. Drained and exhausted. By the way, our Hokage is now six months pregnant.

"Isn't that supposed to be a good thing?" asked the masked man very confused after listening closely to his ex-subordinate's explanation," you like sex... a lot and use to bug Naruto all the time for it, to the point where you two did it almost every day. Heck, I'm surprised this is Naruto's _second_ pregnancy."

As valid as the Hatake's point was, Sasuke still had a counter attack," It may have been almost every day before, but it's like every hour now and if it's not that then he was to suck me off. Just yesterday we did it six times and he gave me head twice! AND we had sex again an hour ago and before breakfast. It's as if he only wants me for my body! You know I can't say no to him."

"So you're hiding from him because he wants to have sex with you... all the time" the copy-nin repeated, just to hear he what Sasuke had just said wasn't false.

There had always been rumors about the Uchiha's libido throughout the village, stimulated mainly by the _'SasuNaru'_ Fan club in Konoha. When they interact with their Hokage, they are able to analyze his body language down to a science on given days (yes. They are that dedicated), are able to tell how often Naruto and Sasuke play the traditional game of _'naked twister'_ in the bedroom. They even observe and feed off of how affectionate the current ANBU leader is to his mate and their son. Though their suspicions about how high Sasuke's sex drive was pretty close, it wasn't nearly as bad as how high it _really_ was. That sort of information only a few people really knew. They often cracked jokes saying that Sasuke got his blonde pregnant on sheer willpower and stamina (much to Naruto's complete and utter embarrassment). So to hear that the little uke managed to wear out his seme in the game of _'naked twister'_ to the point where said seme literally fled into hiding was sorcery of the highest order.

"Kakashi, my dick hurts." He deadpanned, "it's sore and raw and probably bleeding right now." The copy ninja hissed at the thought, as if feeling his ex-student's pain himself. He once wished his Iruka's craving was as high as Naruto's is currently (mind you they too have sex as often as Naruto and Sasuke before he got knocked up…again), but upon hearing from the source himself the damage it's done to one of the horniest shinobi in all of the leaf village, he couldn't help but feel grateful to his little dolphin.

"What's even scarier is that no matter how horny Naruto gets, he always finds the time to take absolute care of Ryuuma and run the village perfectly, while I lay there trying to catch myself." Kakashi couldn't help but feel sympathy towards the other man, " but I guess that's what I get for marrying the most unpredictable ninja in the whole leaf village." They both chuckled.

_The fan club is gonna have a field day if they ever find out about this.  
_

They already did.

* * *

**aannnnndd... it's done!**

**i hope it was somewhat enjoyable**

**Oh! if u have any prompt suggestions that you wanna see come alive please feel free to PM me them that would be so awesome of you :)**

**Naruto was pregnant with the twins this time for anyone who didn't know (but I'm sure you all did)  
**

**and finally... PLZZZ REVIEW! :)**


End file.
